Christmas Special
by IsidoraAngst
Summary: It's that time of year, folks, a time for giving. So, I give to you, my faithful readers, a series of one-shots for this holiday season. ENJOY! Warning: M/M slash, MPREG, cursing, sex...you get the drill.
1. Candy Canes

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything dealing with WWE or any song lyrics that is used as a muse. I also do not own the rights to any products or persons mentioned in the story as well.  
><strong>

**Warning: There is harsh language and adult themes as well as Slash between some of the characters (mostly M/M). There might be some male pregnancy.**

**A/N: The holiday season is upon us. I hope you guys will enjoy all the lovely stories that I'll put out to enjoy this season and to keep myself sane.**

**Candy Canes**

There they sat as they sucked, licked, and nibbled on their candy canes. Mike sat in Cena's lap and read the magazine the larger star was reading. Randy had Kofi in his lap and he watched as the African played on his Nintendo DS. Evan was in Alex's lap and they went over Alex's music lists on his iPod. Heath sat on the ground head on Alex's knee and his eyes slightly closed.

Mike pulled his candy cane out of his mouth and licked the length.

"Enjoying that?" Randy asked.

Mike grinned and took Randy's candy from him. "You tell me." He pushed his cane into the Viper's mouth.

"Strawberry," Randy purred.

"Pina Colada," Mike replied. "Never pegged you for that kind of guy, Randy."

"There's lots that you don't know about him," Morrison said as he sauntered over. He sat on the armrest that Cena was using. He smacked his lips after he sucked on his candy for awhile.

"What kind do you have?" Kofi asked.

"Open your mouth," Morrison said.

Kofi did so and leaned forward. Morrison did so as well. He trailed his stick across Kofi's lips and over his tongue.

"Hm...cinnamon.," Kofi said with a smile.

Alex leaned over and licked Kofi's stick. He whirled his tongue over the top. "Chocolate mint...delicious."

"Mine changes colors," Evan stated as he flashed his tongue and candy.

"Nice," Cena replied.

Heath sighed and suckled his cane.

"He's out to the world," Mike said.

"He'll be fine," Randy replied.

JoMo took Cena's cane out of his mouth. He licked and sucked the cane. "Apple."

"I love apples," Cena stated and took JoMo's candy for himself.

So they enjoyed their candy pleasures much to the dismay of their counterparts. On the opposite side of the room, Steve Austin, Mark Calaway, and Glenn Jacobs sat on the couch with Jack Swagger perching on the right armrest and Zeke on the left. Mason Ryan and Batista leaned on the wall beside Jack. Dwayne Johnson sat in a chair, eyes on the boys. Each man had a scowl on their faces. Steve shifted to get comfortable from his growing problem. Mark had his arms folded over his chest while Glenn bit into his thumb nail. Jack's right eye twitched while Zeke shook his head. Both Batista and Mason were tense. Dwayne's left knee bounced as he tried to keep calm.

Heath woke up with a start.

"What's wrong, Heath?" Evan asked.

The ginger yawned and stretched. He looked lovingly up at the sprite. "I thought someone stole my candy cane."

The others chuckled.

"Has anyone seen Justin?" he asked.

They shook their heads.

Heath stared at his cane and smirked. He bobbed his head a bit and came up. He whirled his tongue around the top and suckled the cane once more. He got comfortable on his man pillow. Alex ran his fingers through the ginger's hair. Heath purred and settled down.

"Who the fuck decided it was good idea to give them candy canes?" Steve asked.

"Once I get my hands on them..." Glenn growled.

"Someone's going to get their candied asses kicked," Dwayne spat.

"Hey, guys!" Justin greeted as he walked into the room. "Look at what I got." He showed them his candy cane.

"Damnit!" quietly came from Zeke.

"What flavor is it?" Evan asked.

"Cotton candy," the South African replied.

He made his way to Heath. The ginger smiled and sat up straight. He gathered his friend into his arms and they nuzzled into the crooks of each others' necks.

Zeke groaned and rubbed his forehead.

Steve patted his shoulder. "It's okay. It'll be all right."

...

Hornswoggle wandered the hallways with a smile on his face. He was dressed in an elf's costume.

"There you are," Jeff said with smile. He too was dressed the same way but wore a skirt. "Did you give them my presents?"

The little man nodded.

"Did they like it?"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah."

"Jeff, what are you doing?" Hunter asked as he walked over.

"Nothing, sweetie," Jeff replied looking as innocent as he could.

Hornswoggle shook his head.

Hunter looked from one man to the other. He folded his arms over his massive chest. "I don't know if I should believe you."

"Sweetie? Why do you think the worst of me?" Jeff pouted.

The little man pouted as well.

"I don't think the worst," Hunter replied. "I just fear for you life."

Jeff smiled. "I'm not doing anything bad...I promise."

Hornswoggle held up three fingers for scout's honor.

Hunter finally nodded and kissed the top of Jeff's head. "Stay out of trouble...the both of you." With that, he walked away.

Jeff watched as he boyfriend disappeared down the halls. He turned to Hornswoggle. "Let's go spread some more holiday cheer."

The little man smiled broadly and nodded. He followed the Charismatic Enigma to their next destination.


	2. All I Want for Christmas

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything dealing with WWE or any song lyrics that is used as a muse. I also do not own the rights to any products or persons mentioned in the story as well.  
><strong>

**Warning: There is harsh language and adult themes as well as Slash between some of the characters (mostly M/M). There might be some male pregnancy.**

**All I Want for Christmas**

Cody watched as the Irishman stretched. He fidgeted in his seat trying to get his mind out of the gutter. The younger man slowly breathed. He could feel himself getting hard and he didn't want that...especially in front of the man of his dreams.

When you first look upon Stephen, he just appears to be a very pale man with nothing going for him. In fact, he is a very pale man...with flaming red hair...and big muscles. Then, you look into his eyes and you see a spark of something. Then, he speaks and you're drawn in like a moth to a flame.

Yeah, Cody was hooked on the large pale man, but he was too afraid to tell him.

"Hey, Codes!" Stephen called.

Cody looked up to him.

"You all right there, fella?"

The younger man nodded.

"You sure? You look kind of sick."

"I'm fine...just nervous."

The Irishman laughed. "Why are you nervous?"

"Just...just am."

Stephen nodded. "Good luck on the Rumble."

Cody smiled and nodded.

…

The match was rough on Cody. All he could think about was Stephen and because of this distraction, the younger man was eliminated. Cody sighed and slipped his card into the slot. He opened the door. His eyes grew wide and he dropped his bag. His mouth fell open. He blinked several times as his blues took in the tied up naked Irishman on his bed.

Stephen was red in the face and tried to get loose from his restraints.

Cody closed his mouth. He shut the door and pressed his forehead against the cold wood. He could feel himself getting hard and he rubbed himself.

"Why is my mind playing tricks on me?" he asked.

Cody turned back and stared at the Irishman.

"You're just a dream. Only a dream."

He walked over to Stephen. The Irishman just stared at him. Cody took note of a Christmas card covering Stephen's crotch. He took it and read.

_Dear Cody,_

_ You have been a very good boy this year. Even though Christmas is weeks away, I've decided to give you your gift a bit early. Hope you enjoy._

_ Love,_

_ Santa_

"But...I haven't been a good boy," Cody replied. He turned his blues to Stephen. "Why can't I wake up?"

He growled in frustration and headed to the bathroom. He took a quick shower and came out with a towel on. He stopped short and stared at the Irishman.

"If this is a dream, might as well have some fun."

Cody took off his towel and walked over to Stephen. The Irishman raked his eyes over the lean tanned body. His cock twitched to life with each step that Cody took.

"Looks like he's excited to see me."

The younger man nuzzled against the trimmed red pubic hair. He nibbled the base of the gorgeous length. He run his tongue up to the tip and whirled his muscle around it. He suckled the swollen head and engulfed the whole thing into his mouth.

Stephen closed his eyes and threw his head back into the pillow. He enjoyed the feeling of the younger man's mouth working him over. He wanted to run his fingers though the raven hair and encourage him on. He wanted to tug at it and pull him off of his cock so he could kiss those lips.

He bucked his hips up when he came. The Irishman watched as Cody cleaned him up. The younger man looked into those greens that he loved so much. He moved up the pale body and laid flush against him.

"I've always wanted you," Cody replied. "You're so handsome and sweet."

Stephen chuckled.

Cody took the gag out. "I always wanted to know what it would be like to kiss you."

"Then do it."

"I'm afraid to."

"Just kiss me."

Cody smiled and did so. Their tongues swirled and danced.

"Untie me," Stephen replied.

The younger man did so and the Irishman flipped Cody onto his back.

"I've always wanted to do this," Stephen replied as he pressed into the younger man.

Moans came from both men. Stephen's thrusts were slow, quickened, and slowed again. Cody met Stephen's force with the snap of his hips upward. The Irishman sped up and took a hold of Cody's cock. He pumped the younger man until they both came. He lay onto of Cody and kissed his neck. He rolled onto his side and held the younger man.

"This is a great dream," Cody mumbled as he fell asleep.

Stephen chuckled and just held him.

Morning came and Cody stared down at Stephen.

"You stare any harder and I might burst into flames," the Irishman said.

"Sorry," Cody replied. "You must think I'm an idiot."

"Why?"

"Last time...I thought this was all a dream."

"You? An idiot? I think you're adorable."

Cody blushed.

"Merry Christmas," Stephen said.

"Christmas isn't for another three weeks," Cody stated.

"I don't care." Stephen smiled. "I got what I wanted for Christmas."

"You really wanted me for Christmas?"

Stephen nodded. "I'm guessing you wanted me as well?"

Cody smiled. "Yeah."

"Well then, Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas."

Stephen pulled the younger man into a kiss and started to make out with him which lead to a morning romp followed by an afternoon delight.

…

_Sometime yesterday..._

Steve walked through the hallways of the arena. He could hear footsteps following him. When he looked behind him, he saw nothing. He continued walking and felt something hit his neck. He took the small projectile out and stared at it. Another one hit his neck and he fell to the floor.

"I think we used too much," Jeff said.

Hornswoggle shrugged his shoulders.

"Are you sure he has a thing for Cody?"

"Yeah, yeah."

"And Cody has a thing for him?"

The little man nodded.

"But he's so pale..." Jeff nudged him. "To each their own, right?"

"Yeah, yeah."

Jeff grabbed a rolling cart and placed the Irishman onto it with the help of Hornswoggle. The little man made sure that they got Stephen's things. They wheeled him out of the building and got him into Jeff's car. They drove to the hotel that Cody was staying at. Jeff came up with an excuse that Stephen was staying with Cody and lost his key-card and was extremely drunk. The clerk smiled at him, loving his outfit and rainbow hair. She gave him a key and Jeff was on his way.

Hornswoggle and Jeff got to Cody's room and stripped Stephen.

"Hey, the carpet matches the drapes," Jeff giggled.

The little man shook his head. He went and placed Stephen's bag next to the bed.

Jeff tied Stephen down and gagged him. The Rainbow Warrior was really good at that. Hornswoggle left the card over Stephen's crotch.

"Cody's going to love this," Jeff said.

_'It's time to play the Game.'_

"Shit!" Jeff answered his phone. "Hello?"

**"Where are you?"**

"Out, Hunter," Jeff replied. "Not causing trouble."

**"Good. Have you seen Sheamus?"**

"Why would I see him? He's a ghost."

**Sigh. "Thanks."**

"See you soon." He turned to Hornswoggle. "I want ice-cream. You?"

"Yeah, yeah."

Jeff took Hornswoggle hand and they both went skipping off.


	3. Snow Angels

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything dealing with WWE or any song lyrics that is used as a muse. I also do not own the rights to any products or persons mentioned in the story as well.  
><strong>

**Warning: There is harsh language and adult themes as well as Slash between some of the characters (mostly M/M). There might be some male pregnancy.**

**Snow Angels**

Justin and Heath ran about, throwing snowballs at each other. Their boisterous laughter was muffled, but Zeke could hear them. He watched them from their living room window as he blew on his hot cocoa. He smelt the chocolatey goodness waft up to his nose and smiled. He took a sip and enjoyed the view before him.

Heath ran toward the high-flier and hugged him. The South African tried to run away from the embrace, but they both fell into the snow laughing. They wrestled around for a bit before Justin thought it would be a good idea to make snow angels. They littered the front yard with their creations. They stood and admired their works of art, hugging each other.

Justin shivered.

"You wanna go inside?" Heath asked.

Justin turned his head and stared at Zeke. A smile formed on his face.

Heath stared at his best friend and lover. He looked to the window as well. The ginger licked his lips. He intertwined his gloved fingers with Justin. They walked to the door and entered the warm home.

Zeke looked over to them. "Had fun?"

They nodded as they took off their jackets and other winter gear.

"I'm cold," Justin said.

Zeke placed his cup down and went over to him. He rubbed the younger man's arms and pulled him into an embrace.

Heath pouted.

"Cold too?" Zeke asked.

The ginger nodded and Zeke pulled him into the embrace.

"So warm," Heath purred.

Justin nodded and kissed the crook of the larger man's neck.

"So, who wants to take a nap?" Zeke asked as his hands wandered to his boys' asses.

Heath and Justin looked at each other and smiled. They ran up the stars, stripping along the way. Zeke laughed at them. He shook his head and gathered their clothes as he followed the trail to the bedroom. He threw the clothes into a pile on the bedroom floor. He watched as his boys made out with each other.

"Zeke, join us," Heath pleaded.

Justin licked the bottom of the ginger's lips as he watched their older lover.

Zeke grinned and undressed. He rubbed his hands together as he walked toward his angels.


	4. A Holiday Surprise

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything dealing with WWE or any song lyrics that is used as a muse. I also do not own the rights to any products or persons mentioned in the story as well.  
><strong>

**Warning: There is harsh language and adult themes as well as Slash between some of the characters (mostly M/M). There might be some male pregnancy.**

**A Holiday Surprise**

Alex knew what he was getting into when he started dating the People's Champ or thought he knew. He listened to all of his friends and reassured them that he wanted to do this. He wanted to see if there was a relationship to be had with Dwayne. Instantly, they connected on the first date and became a couple.

Now, Alex wish he hadn't fallen for the older man. This would be their first Christmas together and Dwayne was filming for his new movie. The older man didn't know if he could make it to Christmas Eve nor Christmas Day seeing how the travel would be horrible.

The young Virginian stared out the hotel window as he hugged himself. He turned to the bed and sighed. He was really tired, more tired than he should be. He rubbed his stomach and went to the cold bed. He looked through his backpack and pulled out a large photo. He curled up and studied the sonogram picture. He traced his finger over his little son or daughter to be.

"I'm sorry, little one," Alex whispered. "I wanted your Daddy to be here, but he has to work."

He placed the picture onto the nightstand and stared at it before taking a nap.

Alex woke to warmth surrounding him. He smiled and snuggled close to the body. He stiffened and slowly turned to face the person. Dwayne smiled down at him.

"Baby," Alex breathed.

Dwayne nodded.

"How? Why are you here?"

The People's Champ moved his hand and rubbed his lover's stomach. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I found out a week ago...I just didn't know how to tell you."

"You could have just told me."

Alex smiled at him and blushed. "How did you find out?"

Dwayne rolled out of bed and went to his bag. He pulled out his copy. "I think Mike sent it to me."

Alex chuckled. "I'm glad he did."

"Me too." Dwayne went over to him and kissed him. "What do you want to do?"

"I'm a little hungry."

"We can go out. Anywhere you want."

"Let me get my shoes on."

Dwayne smiled and got his shoes on as well.

Alex grabbed his phone. "Hey, Mike. Thank you."

**"For what?"**

"You know. Dwayne's here now. Merry Christmas."

**"Okay. Happy Holidays, dude."**

"Hey, sweetie," Dwayne began, "I was thinking you can come with me to the set."

"You mean that?"

Dwayne nodded. "I want you and the little one close to me." He pulled the younger man flush to him.

Alex smiled and kissed Dwayne on the lips.

"Lets go," the older man said as he led the Virginian out of the hotel room. "Want to make sure you and the baby are well nourished."

The younger man leaned into him as they walked together.

…

Mike stared at his phone for a long while.

"What's wrong, baby?" Steve asked.

"I just got a weird call from Alex telling me 'Thank you' and that Dwayne's here."

"Just let it slide."

Mike nodded.

"You wanna...have some fun?"

Mike looked to him and smiled.

…

Jeff and Hornswoggle watched as Dwayne and Alex walked out of the hotel.

"Another job well done," Jeff replied.

The little man nodded.

"How did you manage to get a copy of Alex's sonogram?"

Hornswoggle smiled.

"You're not going to tell me, are you?"

"No, no, no, no, no."

"Oh, well. Who else should we help?"

Hornswoggle shrugged his shoulders.

"We'll figure it out."

The two walked out of the lobby and rode the elevator up.


	5. Checking it Twice

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything dealing with WWE or any song lyrics that is used as a muse. I also do not own the rights to any products or persons mentioned in the story as well.  
><strong>

**Warning: There is harsh language and adult themes as well as Slash between some of the characters (mostly M/M). There might be some male pregnancy.**

**A/N: Thank you, The Emcee, for giving me the inspiration.  
><strong>

**Checking it Twice**

Randy held the list in his hand as he wandered from store to store, trying to get his Christmas shopping done before the holiday was upon him. Unlike Glenn, who was done by October, Randy liked to wait almost at the last minute. This year, he was determined to get all his shopping done so he could spend his free time with his boyfriend.

It was no secret to anyone that Randy was dating the Big Red Machine. What everyone wondered was why. Randy, a walking Greek sex god. Glenn...Kane...the monster. All of their friends shrugged and let them be. It was the fans that always asked. Today, everyone left Randy alone seeing how he was shopping for Christmas like a normal.

Randy checked his list for the umpteenth time that day.

"Okay, Mom and Dad...done. Brother and Sister...done. Steve and Mike...check. Mason and Evan...still looking. Mark and John...Mark still looking, John's done." He made sure to cross out names as he went along. "Cody and Sheamus...Cody and Sheamus...? At least, they're happy. Zeke, Heath, and Justin...still looking for Zeke...hmm. Batista and Morrison...check. Jack and Kofi...need to get Kofi that game, but Jack's done. Dwayne and Alex...looking." Randy read over his list and sighed. One person would be hard to shop for. "Glenn..."

The younger man shook his head and went about with his shopping once more. He made it to GameStop and went in.

All the sales associate stopped to stare at him.

"Good morning," a hyper young woman greeted.

"Hi," Randy replied. "I need the new Assassin's Creed game," Randy said.

"We have several copies."

"Thank you."

He crossed out Kofi's name and made his purchase. This went on until his list was nearly done, expect for Glenn.

"What the hell does he want?" Randy asked.

For the next hour, Randy window shopped trying to come up with the perfect gift. The gift to end all gifts...but nothing came to mind.

The younger man went home with all the gifts to wrap. He really sucked at wrapping gifts but did his best. He thought about what he would get for his lover of six years. Randy smiled to himself as he reminisced about their time together.

_It was snowing and Randy watched with half closed eyes. He held a list in his hands. It was a few days before Christmas and he needed to get five more presents._

_ "What are you doing?" a voice asked._

_ Randy turned to the man. "Oh, hi, Glenn. Just Christmas shopping."_

_ "Christmas is three days away."_

_ "I know. I tend to wait at the last moment."_

_ "Do you need any help?"_

_ "I think I got it."_

_ "Okay. See you around."_

_ Randy watched as the older man walked away. "Hey, you want to grab a cup of coffee or something?"_

_ Glenn turned back to him and smiled. "Sure."_

Randy finished wrapping ten gifts before he turned on some tunes. He walked around the house that he shared with the older man. He got himself a drink and continued to think about what to get his lover. He smiled as a song played.

…

"Randy!" Glenn called as he walked into the house. He went into the living room and stared at the crudely wrapped gifts. He couldn't help but chuckle. He went over to them and was about to redo them.

_"This right here's a panty droppa. Whoa. This right here's a panty droppa. Whoa. This right here's a baby maker."_

Glenn watched as Randy slowly danced toward him. The older man smiled and took a seat. Randy stripped for his lover. He straddled the larger man and ground against him. He pressed his lips hard against Glenn's. The older man ran his hands down his lover's back and cupped his ass. He squeezed tight.

"Baby," Glenn breathed. "Feeling frisky?"

Randy bit into the side of Glenn's neck.

Glenn moaned.. "Randy, I need to talk to you."

"No talk. Sex."

Glenn grabbed his young lover by the shoulders and pulled him away.

Randy stared into the greens that he came to love. "What?"

"I was going to wait until Christmas, but..." Glenn reached into his pants' pocket and pulled out a velvet box. He popped int open.

Randy stared at the titanium ring with six large diamonds.

"Each diamond represents the years we've been together. I hope to make it permanent," Glenn said.

Randy nodded and watched as Glenn slip the band onto his finger. The younger man gazed at the ring and smiled. He climbed off his fiance's lap.

"Hey...I was enjoying you there," Glenn said.

The younger man smirked and pulled out his list. He checked it over and nodded.

"What?" Glenn asked.

Randy ripped up the paper. "Well, my Christmas shopping's done."

"Really?"

The younger man nodded. "You were the last person on the list. I didn't know what to give you."

Glenn smiled. "You saying 'Yes' is gift enough for me."

"Kind of figured."

"Good. Now get your ass back on my lap."

Randy rolled his eyes and did so anyways. They nuzzled their noses against the other's before pressing their lips together in a slow passionate kiss.


	6. The Best Gift in the World

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything dealing with WWE or any song lyrics that is used as a muse. I also do not own the rights to any products or persons mentioned in the story as well.  
><strong>

**Warning: There is harsh language and adult themes as well as Slash between some of the characters (mostly M/M). There might be some male pregnancy.**

**The Best Gift in the World**

Phil sat in the middle of the living room floor carefully wrapping gifts. Alberto switched from watching the holiday movie that played on T.V. to watching his boyfriend every now and then. He lounged so he could get a better look at his slightly younger lover.

Phil placed a gift onto the wrapping paper and measured it. He cut the paper and taped the ends down. He picked the wrapped box up and examined it.

"Nice," he whispered.

"You are really good at that," Alberto replied.

"Well, I am the best in the world."

The Mexican chuckled.

Phil turned to his boyfriend. "You still haven't told me what you wanted for Christmas."

"I don't want anything."

"But I want to give you something."

"You don't have to. I'm fine." Alberto's cell rang in another room and he groaned. "I'll be right back."

Phil nodded and went back to wrapping gifts. He got through three more gifts until a noise caught his attention.

"Sweetie?" Phil called. Hearing nothing, he went back to work. Feeling someone watching him, Phil looked around and saw nothing. Shaking his head, he went back to his task. "Holy!"

Fifteen minutes later, Alberto walked back to the living room.

"Sorry about that, Philly," Alberto said. "My grandmother wanted to know if we might be able to visit for Chris...mas."

The Mexican stood still, eyes glued on his boyfriend. Phil was handcuffed to a chair, ball gag in his mouth, a red leather collar around his neck, a Santa hat on his head, nipples fastened with red nipple clamps, and his cock hard with a red cock ring around its base and a bow stuck on the tip. On the coffee table were an assortment of toys: leashes, paddles, whips, anal beads, dildos, anal plugs (two of which had tails), three bottles of flavored lubricates, and a small white controller with a note on it.

The older man went to the table and took the note.

_Merry Christmas, lover boy. _

_Since I couldn't get you anything for Christmas, _

_I've decided to let you do with me as you please._

_ Love,_

_ Your Bad Boy_

Alberto picked the controller up. He turned his brown eyes to Phil, who stared at him with dark lust filled eyes.

"This is the best gift...in the world," Alberto said as he pressed a button on the controller.

Phil threw his head back in pleasure, the gag muffling his moans.

…

Jeff and Hornswoggle climbed into Jeff's rental. Jeff started it to warm up the vehicle.

"That was awesome," Jeff stated. "Phil really does need to change his locks."

The little man nodded and did some gestures.

"Why do I have a key? Simple. Me and Phil used to date."

"Oh."

Jeff nodded.

_'It's time to play The Game.'_

"Hi, lover," Jeff greeted.

**"Where are you?"**

"I'm fine, how about you?"

**"Jeff."**

"I'm in Chicago."

**"Why are you in Chicago?"**

"I wanted Chicago style pizza and cheesecake."

**"Are you lying to me?"**

"Sweetheart...really? You know I have weird food cravings and I would go to the end's of the earth to get what I want."

**Sigh. "True. When you coming home?"**

"When I'm done. Trying to find that little place you took me to. Remember?"

**"...Yes."**

Jeff giggled. "Once I get my fill, I'm coming home. Okay?"

**"Fine. You and the Leprechaun stay out of trouble."**

"He's not a Leprechaun. He's Santa's Little Helper."

**"Whatever...just stay out of trouble."**

"Kay. Love you." Jeff looked to Hornswoggle. "Pizza and cheesecake?"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah!"

Jeff smiled and drove out of the parking lot.


	7. A Surprise Gift

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything dealing with WWE or any song lyrics that is used as a muse. I also do not own the rights to any products or persons mentioned in the story as well.  
><strong>

**Warning: There is harsh language and adult themes as well as Slash between some of the characters (mostly M/M). There might be some male pregnancy.**

**A Surprise Gift**

John trod through the door to his hotel room. He rubbed his forehead, trying to relieve the tension in his brain. He was having a bad month, a very bad month...hell, a couple of months. The constant booing, the harassment, and the treatment was wearing down on him. Not only that, he had been feeling like shit for the past two months. He hadn't been able to keep anything down, felt really tired all the time, and he looked pale.

The former champ dropped his Kroger bag and sat down on the edge of his bed, thinking about what he should do. Should he take some time off and go be with Mark for awhile? Should he just stay and do what he loves to do? He was confused on what he wanted to do.

John pulled out his cellphone and turned it on. He saw that he had several missed phone calls and text messages. He scooted up to the headboard and went through his messages.

:Dude, we need to get together: - Zack Ryder

:Hey, what are we doing for Christmas?: - Mike

:Have you went to the doctor yet?: - Randy Orton

:Do you want to go out tonight?: - Evan

John smiled and answered all his messages. He tried to call Mark but got no answer.

"Hi, sweetie. Sorry I didn't answer you earlier. Hope to hear from you soon."

Cena got up and retrieved his grocery bag. He pulled out the pregnancy test and stared at the box. He bit his bottom lip. He stared at his wedding band and smiled.

"What can it hurt?" he said to himself.

John went into the bathroom and sat on the edge of the tub. He read the instructions twice. He nodded and peed on the stick. He set the test down on the edge of the tub so he could wash his hands. John heard his cell go off and went to answer it.

"Hello?"

**"Dude, are you coming out tonight?"**

"I don't know, Evan."

There was a knock at his door.

"Hold on."

John went to answer it and stared at Evan.

"You're coming out with us," the smaller man stated. "NOW!"

Cena hung up his cell and sighed. He patted himself down to make sure he had his wallet and key-card. He followed the little sprite to an awaiting car. He slid into the front passenger side and smiled at the others.

"Hi, Mike, Zack, Kofi," John greeted.

"Hi," they greeted back.

Evan slid in beside Kofi and Mike drove off to the nearest bar. They went in and got a table. Mike ordered a pitcher of beer, but Cena only wanted a Sprite.

"Really, John?" Mike asked. "A Sprite?"

"Haven't been feeling well," Cena answered.

Mike leaned back. "I don't wanna get sick."

"I'm not contagious."

"Okay."

"Okay, ladies and gentlemen!" the DJ began. "We'll be starting Karaoke soon. Please get your names in soon."

"I can't believe you guys," Cena replied as he shook his head.

"We're here to have fun, bro," Zack stated.

Kofi went and put in their names and brought back the song book.

"That's a thick ass book," Evan stated.

"Hey, more to choose from," Mike answered. "Do they have Move Along by the All-American Rejects?"

"Hold on...yes," Kofi replied.

"I got my pick," Mike replied.

"I'm thinking Coldplay for myself," Evan said.

"Good choice," Cena stated.

The guys sang their hearts out. Soon they sat together and just talked and listened to everyone else sing for a bit.

A young black man went on stage and smiled. "This is a request from someone to his husband."

John listened and the smile on his face faded.

_ 'Last night I, I saw you standing, and I started, started pretending that I knew you and you knew me too. And just like a roni you were too shy, but you weren't the only cause so was I. And I dreamed of you ever since. Now I build up my confidence girl next time you come my way I'll know just what to say.'_

Cena looked around as he squinted his blues. He caught sight of the one man that he called his husband, lover, and best friend in the whole world. Mark sat in a dim corner in true Undertaker form. His eyes were on John and a smile played on his face. Cena blushed and looked away.

"I think I'm going to go back to my hotel room, guys," John said.

"What?" Zack asked.

"For why?" Evan questioned.

Mike spotted the older man as well. "Have fun."

"Thanks for tonight," John said as he stood up. He made his way to the door, thanking the DJ and young man along the way.

Mark adjusted his coat and walked out as well, tipping a good-bye to the fellows.

"Oh," Kofi replied.

…

John lay in Mark's arms after hours of love-making. He traced his fingers over the tattoos that he memorized by heart. He trailed kisses across the broad chest he called his pillow.

"I missed you," John stated.

"I missed you too," Mark said. "That's why I'm here. To keep you company."

John smiled. "I like the sound of that."

"How are you feeling?"

Cena tilted his head up to look at his husband. "Why do you ask?"

"Jeff called and told me that you weren't feeling well."

The younger man sighed. "Jeff."

"John?"

"I've...been under the weather lately and dealing with the Rock thing and the fans. I'll deal."

"You'll deal?"

Cena nodded.

"Why don't you take some time off to come home and rest?"

"You know that I can't do that."

"Why not? You're John Cena. You can do anything."

John smirked. "I don't know what to do. I'll think about it."

Mark studied his young husband for awhile before kissing his forehead. "I need to use the bathroom."

John pouted but let his husband go. He got comfortable in the sheets.

"John! Come here for a minute."

"I don't want to see you pee, sweetheart."

"Just do as I say, boy."

John threw the covers off and climbed out of bed. He limped to the bathroom and opened the door. He stared at the pregnancy test in Mark's hand.

Mark looked up at him. "When were you going to tell me that I was going to be a Daddy?"

"Wait. What?"

Mark showed him the test.

"I took the test before I left with the guys but never looked at it." John leaned against the sink. "I'll go to the doctor tomorrow." He looked up to Mark and gave him a crooked smile. "We're going to be parents."

Mark drew closer to John and hugged him.

"Well, Merry Christmas, Daddy," John whispered.

"Merry Christmas...Mommy."

John pulled away and scowled at Mark. He swatted his chest and walked out of the restroom.

"Hey, you're one hot Mama," Mark stated.

His husband looked at him and smirked. "Hurry up. I want to cuddle with you."

"Yes, sir."

John chuckled and crawled into bed. He lay on his side and waited for Mark. Soon, the older man joined him. They cuddled together, lowly talking about the new addition to the family.


	8. Holiday Promise Kept

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything dealing with WWE or any song lyrics that is used as a muse. I also do not own the rights to any products or persons mentioned in the story as well.  
><strong>

**Warning: There is harsh language and adult themes as well as Slash between some of the characters (mostly M/M). There might be some male pregnancy.**

**Holiday Promise Kept**

Zack stared out of his bedroom window watching the roads. It was snowing and visibility was shit, but he still watched and waited. He promised that he would be here with Zack. He promised that he would come tonight to spend a few days alone together with the younger man.

The Internet Champ turned away from the window and sighed.

"What if he's not coming? What if he got into an accident?" Zack to himself. "Please God...let him be okay."

Zack went downstairs and walked to the kitchen. He decided to make himself a cup of hot chocolate. He stared out the kitchen window as the milk heated up in the microwave. The man let his mind wander to when he and his boyfriend first met. It was a cluster-fuck but a happy one.

He looked to the microwave. "Shit!"

The milk had boiled over. Zack shook his head and cleaned up the mess. He heated up some more milk and kept a better watch this time. He pulled the cup out, poured chocolate syrup in, and stirred. Zack made his way back upstairs. He pulled a chair to the window and kept watch once more.

The snow had gotten heavier and the wind blew more fierce. Zack curled himself in the ball, worry written across his face.

"Nicky," he whispered.

Zack finished off his chocolate and got up. He went to the bed and pulled the blanket off. He went back to his vigil wrapped in his blanket. He placed his hand against the cold glass, mind going to his lover.

"Please make it to me safely."

Zack curled up once more watching the ice and snow. He slowly blinked and fell asleep.

…

"Sweetheart," a voice cooed.

"Nicky," Zack sleepily answered.

"Yeah."

The Internet Champ slowly blinked and looked at Dolph. He smiled and took in the bundled up man.

"You made it," Zack said.

"I promised you I would." Dolph began to undress out of his protective shield from the cold. "Sorry it took me so long. Vickie tried to get me on the flight as quickly as possible, but it got delayed. Then, getting a rental was even more so terrible. I had to drive with extra care so I could make it here safely." Dolph studied his boyfriend for a minute. "Did you really sit here all night waiting for me?"

Zack nodded.

Dolph took Zack's hands into his own and pulled him onto his feet. "It's five o'clock in the morning. Let's get to bed."

"You're so cold, baby," Zack replied.

"Well, with you sleeping by my side," Dolph linked their hands together and pulled Zack close to him, "I'm sure to warm up."

Their lips brushed against each other before Zack pressed harder. Dolph danced them to the bed and pushed the younger man down. He kicked Zack's legs apart and laid down between those firm thighs that he loved so much.

"We need to take off our clothes, babe," Zack said.

Dolph chuckled.

Both men stripped and went back to their love-making.

"I love you," Dolph said as he stared into Zack's eyes.

"I love you too, Nicky," Zack said. He arched his back when the older man hit his prostate.

"There it is."

Dolph hit that bundle over and over. He took hold of Zack's throbbing member and stroked him to completion. Dolph closed his eyes and enjoyed the feeling of the younger man clenching around him. He pumped into Zack until he was empty. They kissed for awhile before Dolph bundled them up in the sheets and blanket.

"Night, Matty," Dolph said.

"It's morning, Nicky," Zack stated.

"You know what I mean."

Zack chuckled and snuggled into his boyfriend's chest. They fell fast asleep as the morning's dim rays shown through the cracks of the blinds.


	9. Mistletoe

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything dealing with WWE or any song lyrics that is used as a muse. I also do not own the rights to any products or persons mentioned in the story as well.  
><strong>

**Warning: There is harsh language and adult themes as well as Slash between some of the characters (mostly M/M). There might be some male pregnancy.**

**Mistletoe**

Matt read over a magazine while sitting alone in his house. He sighed and threw it onto the coffee table.

"Another Christmas alone," he whispered.

"Hey, hey, hey," Jeff greeted as he walked into his older brother's home.

"Hi," Matt sighed. He stared at his brother. "What the hell are ya wearing?"

Jeff looked down at his pink and white elf outfit with skirt. "My costume."

"Why?"

"Because I can." Jeff smacked the back of Matt's head. "Listen, Hunter and I are having a little get together and I want you there. Be on time, sassy pants."

"And if I'm not?"

Jeff glared at his brother for the longest time. "I'll come when you least except me, drug yo ass, pose ya, and take pornographic pictures. I will then send those pictures to your crush, oh yes, I know who you're crushing on...Mr. Big Sexy himself, Kevin Nash."

"You wouldn't dare?"

"Wouldn't I? You and I both know that I'm crazy, so don't try me." Jeff whirled around and walked out of the house.

Matt stared at the front door in horror. "Oh. Dear. God."

That night, Matt made it to Hunter and Jeff's house. He put on a fake smile as the door opened.

"I'm glad that ya could make it, Matty," Jeff greeted.

"I wouldn't miss this for the world," Matt replied.

"Everyone's getting ready to sit down to eat."

"Great."

Jeff took his brother's coat and hung it beside everyone else's. He led Matt to the dining room where Hunter, Shawn, Drew McIntyre...and Kevin Nash were sitting. Matt gulped.

"Matt, sit by Kevin," Jeff said.

Matt tensed up and slowly walked over. He took a seat, eyes on his plate.

"I hope everyone will enjoy," Jeff stated.

"Jeff, you're a really good cook," Shawn replied.

"Thank you," Jeff said with a smile.

Hornswoggle walked in, dressed in a white and pink elf outfit with pants, and took a seat by Jeff.

Shawn looked at the man and turned to Hunter. "Why do you constantly dress him up for?"

Hunter stared at his best friend. "I didn't dress him up. Jeff and he have been doing this since the first of the month. They think their Santa's little helpers."

Shawn looked to Jeff and Hornswoggle, who both nodded.

"Oh, how cute," he stated.

"What? You accuse me of dressing Horns up and not apologize. Now you say how cute?"

"It is kind of cute," Drew replied.

Hunter sighed. "Let's eat."

After dinner, Matt made his way to a free guest room and sat on the bed. He had to clear his head and figure out a way to get out of the house without bumping into Kevin.

"You okay?" Kevin asked.

Matt stared at him, eyes wide. "Um...yeah."

"You were very quiet at dinner."

The younger man shrugged his shoulders. "I didn't have much to say."

Kevin nodded. He came in and sat down next to Matt. An awkward silence fell upon them.

"I like you, Matt," Kevin confessed.

"What?" Matt asked.

"I said...I like you. I've liked you."

Matt blushed and slowly breathed. "I...I like you too."

"I was thinking we go out tomorrow night."

"You mean that?"

Kevin nodded and glanced up toward the ceiling, not wanting to look at the younger man. "What the hell?"

Matt followed his gaze. Hanging from the ceiling fan were several sprigs of mistletoe. He looked to the older man and saw that he was staring at him. Kevin leaned in and kissed Matt. After a few minutes, Matt was on his back with Kevin between his legs.

Shawn walked in and stopped short. He slowly backed out of the room and went back to the living room.

"Where's Kevin?" Hunter asked.

"With Matt," Shawn answered.

"Talking?"

Shawn nodded.

"About time. I was wondering when Kevin was going to man up and talk to the kid," Hunter replied.

"And boy are they talking up a storm," Shawn stated.

Jeff looked to Hornswoggle and they fist bumped. Drew stood behind them, raising an eyebrow at the action. He shrugged his shoulders and drank his alcoholic-free eggnog.


	10. O Tannenbaum

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything dealing with WWE or any song lyrics that is used as a muse. I also do not own the rights to any products or persons mentioned in the story as well.  
><strong>

**Warning: There is harsh language and adult themes as well as Slash between some of the characters (mostly M/M). There might be some male pregnancy.**

**O Tannenbaum**

Evan slowly walked around the forest of fir trees looking for the perfect Christmas tree. His gloved hands brushed the needle-like leaves as he walked by, snow crushing beneath his feet. Trailing slowly behind him with axe in hand was Mason. He watched his boyfriend examine each tree before moving on to the next. He smiled at Evan's unwillingness to just pick the first tree he saw.

The smaller man stood in front of a little tree and smiled.

"Look sweetie," Evan said. "It looks like Charlie Brown's tree."

"It's cute," Mason said.

The sprite giggled and ran off.

Mason rolled his eyes and followed after him. He walked on and lost his trail. The larger man looked around.

"Evan!" the man called.

He heard giggling. The older man tried to follow the laughter. He stopped and saw Evan run behind a tree.

Mason laughed and ran after him. He was met with a snowball to the face. He wiped the snow off and stared at Evan. The sprite smiled and ran away. Mason went after him. Evan looked behind him and screamed in delight. Mason dropped the axe and tackled his lover. He hovered over the the smaller man. They locked lips and slowly kissed.

Evan stared into Mason's eyes and shifted closer to him as e shivered.

"Let's get you home," Mason said. "I can't have you getting sick."

"But I like laying here next to you."

"We can do that in the house...in our bed."

Evan nodded and stood up with the help of his boyfriend. He smiled broadly and clapped his hands.

"What?" Mason asked.

"I found our tree."

Mason followed his gaze. The tree wasn't too small nor too large. It was the right shape with not a branch out of place. The needle-like leaves were a mix of dark green to light green to white. The light green and white would make the tree appear to have snow on it even though there would be none.

"You want that one, baby?" Mason asked.

Evan nodded.

"Okay." Mason went and retrieved the axe and went to work getting their first Christmas tree as a couple.


	11. Fireplace

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything dealing with WWE or any song lyrics that is used as a muse. I also do not own the rights to any products or persons mentioned in the story as well.  
><strong>

**Warning: There is harsh language and adult themes as well as Slash between some of the characters (mostly M/M). There might be some male pregnancy.**

**Fireplace**

Batista stood outside, chopping up more wood for their fireplace. He piled them up next to the back door and went back to work. Morrison smiled at his man. He wrapped himself up in a blanket and went outside.

"Come in for a moment, sweetie," Morrison said.

Dave looked to his lover and smiled. "I want to make sure we have enough wood."

"But we do."

"Give me another hour." He looked at him. "Okay?"

Morrison nodded and went back inside. He made his way to the living room and sat down in front of the fireplace. He curled up with his head on the armrest as he watched the fire dance.

_ "Hey, Morrie, I want to have some fun," Melina stated as she stared at him._

_ "Fun?" John asked as he took off his shades._

_ "I want to spice up our relationship a bit."_

_ John stared at her. He knew what she wanted and that was to bring another person into their bedroom for an evening or two...or more. She was always looking for other sexual partners like he wasn't good enough for her._

_ "Morrie?" she called. There was a hint of command in her voice._

_ "Sure...we can do that. Whatever you want, babe."_

_ Melina smiled and got up from the table. She strolled out of catering on a mission._

_ Mike slid into her vacated seat. "Really? Really, Morrison? Really?"_

_ "What?"_

_ "Dude...it's obvious that you're hurting and don't want to do this threesome."_

_ John stared at his best friend._

_ "Why are you still with her?"_

_ "I love her, Mike," Morrison quietly replied._

_ Mike stared at his friend for a long time. "Do you love her or love the thought of being with her?"_

_ "What?"_

_ "Are you afraid of being alone?"_

_ John stared at his half-eaten sandwich. He replied as if to himself, "I love her."_

_ "Keep telling yourself that you'll just end up with a broken heart."_

_ Morrison watched his friend get up and walk away. John sighed, got up, took his tray, and emptied it. He had to get ready for tonight._

_ Morrison sat at the table, eyes glazed over. He waited for Melina and this mystery man. He grabbed the menu and read over it. He looked up and his eyes widened. He clenched his jaw and looked down._

_ Melina walked in with Dave and over to the table. The dinner went by quickly. Morrison talked when he was expected to join in the conversation but mostly kept quiet. The sex was great...better than the other guys that Melina picked. Dave took extra care with him and made him felt like he mattered. However, he mostly watched seeing how Melina monopolized most of Dave's attention._

_ This triangle went on for two months. Morrison watched as Melina slowly drifted to Dave until she broke it off with him. He felt like a broken man, used and abused. He didn't let his problem affect his performance in the ring. At night, he would curl up and cry._

_ A year later, Morrison was driving from a house show in the December. The roads were becoming slippery, but he didn't feel like staying in the city seeing how Dave was in the same hotel as he was. He hated the way the older man looked at him. Morrison drove on very carefully. After an hour, he cursed. Maybe he should have stayed. He made a turn and a car slid into him._

_ Morrison woke up in a hospital. He stared at the nurse that looked him over._

_ "How is he?" a man asked._

_ John turned his head to see was talking._

_ Dave sat next to the hospital bed._

_ "He's awake," she said._

_ Dave smiled._

_ "He has a few cracked ribs. Other than that, he'll be fine."_

_ "When can he leave?"_

_ "As soon as possible."_

_ Dave nodded._

_ "Let's go fill out the release forms and give you the instructions on his medication."_

_ Dave got up and followed her._

_ John blinked a few times and closed his eyes. When he woke again, he was in a tub being washed._

_ "What are you doing?" John asked._

_ "Taking care of you," Dave replied._

_ "Why do you care?"_

_ "Because I do."_

_ "Right."_

_ Dave leaned on the edge of the tub and stroked his cheek. John turned away. The older man sighed and continued to bathe the Shaman of Sexy. When he was done, he helped John out of the tub. He dressed John in boxers and one of his own shirts. Dave smiled at him._

_ "I need pants," John replied._

_ "No," Dave replied._

_ He lifted John up bridal style and carried him to the living room of the hotel suite. John could hear the crackling fire. Dave set him down on the mounds of pillows and blankets in front of the fire._

_ "What is this?" John asked._

_ "Me being romantic," Dave replied._

_ John stared at him while Dave went about the room. He turned off the lights, got John's painkillers and water, and came back to him. John took the medication in silence. Soon, the younger man fell asleep. Dave watched him all the while until he too fell asleep beside John._

_ When Morrison woke up, he found himself in Dave's arms, back to the larger man's chest.. He should have been fighting to get out of the grip but felt like he belonged. Dave stirred and kissed the nape of John's neck. He nuzzled the side of the younger man's head and pulled him closer._

_ John just laid there._

_ "What are you thinking?" Dave asked._

_ "Why are you doing this?" John countered._

_ "Because I like you."_

_ The younger man turned to look at him._

_ "I've always liked you. When Melina asked if I wanted to join in your fun, I was happy. I've been trying to get up the courage to ask you out and then Melina cornered me and we started dating. I hated that I hurt you, but I found out what I needed to know about you." Dave caressed John's cheek._

_ John sighed._

_ "I know you did things to make Melina happy. Bottomed for men or topped them. You did what you could for her and she did nothing for you."_

_ John shut his eyes._

_ "The first time was wonderful for me. I hope I didn't hurt you."_

_ The younger man shook his head. "It was really nice."_

_ Dave smiled. "Let me take care of you. Let me love you like you should be loved."_

_ Tears welled into his eyes and Dave kissed them away._

John smiled and began to pile pillows and blankets in front of the fireplace. He lay among them when Dave came in and walked to the living room.

John looked up at him. "You look cold. Join me?"

The older man smiled and took off his jacket and shoes. He made his way to his lover and slipped into the warmth. John snuggled up to his lover and breathed in his scent. Dave stared down at him.

"You are so beautiful," Dave whispered.

"And you are very handsome," John replied. "What did I do to deserve someone as wonderful as you?"

"You let me in. You let me love you. You gave me your heart and I gave you mine."

John smiled and puckered up his lips. Dave chuckled and leaned down for a kiss.


	12. Stocking Stuffers

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything dealing with WWE or any song lyrics that is used as a muse. I also do not own the rights to any products or persons mentioned in the story as well.  
><strong>

**Warning: There is harsh language and adult themes as well as Slash between some of the characters (mostly M/M). There might be some male pregnancy.**

**Stocking Stuffers**

Kofi hung Jake's, his, and Gracie's stocking on the mantels. He smiled at his creations. He spent time making the stockings. Jake's large stocking was done in red, white, and blue. He made his in blue like his trucks and was medium in size. The small stocking was for their baby, Gracie. He made hers white.

Kofi stood back and admired his work. It took him two hours to make all three stockings. He was glad that he know how to saw. It was one thing that his mother wanted him and his siblings to have learn: self-reliance. Yes, Kofi knew how to cook, clean, sow, iron...basically everything he needed to know to live on his own.

The African smiled and went to kitchen. He needed to get dinner ready. He promised Jake that he would make steak with creamy mashed potatoes, sauteed mushrooms, and sweet rolls. For dessert, Kofi had made Key Lime Cheesecake earlier that day. Kofi went about making his boyfriend dinner. He knew that his man loved to eat and made sure that he would have the biggest steak.

He just finished plating when he heard the door open. The patter of feet across the wood floor could be heard. A boxer came into the dining room.

"Hey, Gracie," Kofi greeted. "Your dinner's in the kitchen."

Jake came in after taking off his jacket and switched out his snow boots for his slippers. "Hey, baby," Jake greeted.

Kofi went to him and kissed him. "How was the walk?"

"Our baby got loose and started to chase Miss O'shannon's cat again. I slipped and fell when I went after her. I almost took out my knee."

"Baby." He grabbed Jake's hands and led him to the table. "Look, I made your favorites."

"Yum."

They dug into their dinner and talked. After, they cuddled on the couch watching Zombieland, 300, and Ice Age before going to bed.

Kofi woke up and found that Jake was not in bed with him. He groaned and sat up. He looked to Jake's pillow and saw a note.

_Go check your stocking._

"Check my stocking?" Kofi shook his head and got out of bed. He slid on his slippers and went to the living room.

Gracie lay in front of the fireplace gnawing on a bone.

"Did Daddy give you that?" Kofi asked as he petted the boxer.

He smiled and went to his stocking. He reached his hand in and took out a note.

_Will you marry me?_

His smile faltered a bit as he read and reread the note.

"Kofi," Jake said.

The African turned to him.

Jake got down on one knee and opened a small box. An engagement ring sparkled in its folds of white cushion. The center diamond was a chocolate diamond that was a princess cut. The white diamond band was encrusted with yellow diamond.

Kofi covered his mouth as tears began to flow.

Jake gulped and slowly breathed. "Will...will you marry me?"

The black man nodded and held out his left hand. Jake slipped the ring on. Kofi leaned down a captured Jake's lips with his own. Their tongues stroked against each other. They pulled apart when they heard a whining noise. They stared at Gracie, who had her leash in her mouth.

Both men chuckled.

"I'll take her out," Jake said as he got back onto his feet.

"I'll get breakfast ready," Kofi replied.

"You think after breakfast we could..."

The black man smiled broadly. He poked a bit of his tongue out through his teeth. "Of course."

Jake went in for a kiss, but Gracie whined louder.

"Go," Kofi said.

He watched as Jake put on his winter boots and jacket. Jake leashed their baby and walked out of the door. Kofi looked to his ring.

"I need to call, Evan." Kofi thought a moment. "I'll do it later tonight...after our fun."

Kofi giggled and went to the kitchen to make breakfast.


	13. Carriage Ride

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything dealing with WWE or any song lyrics that is used as a muse. I also do not own the rights to any products or persons mentioned in the story as well.  
><strong>

**Warning: There is harsh language and adult themes as well as Slash between some of the characters (mostly M/M). There might be some male pregnancy.**

**Carriage Ride**

The snow slowly drifted down covering everything in its path. Steve held Mike's hand as they walked through the streets of Paris. They looked in windows and shopped around for things that caught their interest...mostly, Mike shopped. Steve watched, critiqued, and paid for the items.

"I love this," Mike whispered.

"I love you," Steve replied.

Mike smiled at him. "So, what are we going to do for Christmas?"

"I want to stay here...with you."

The younger man bumped his shoulder. "I would love that...but you know Jeff."

Steve nodded. "That rainbowed twink loves this time of year."

"As well as Halloween."

"And Valentine's Day."

Mike thought a moment. "And St. Patrick's day."

The older man chuckled.

"Baby, look." Mike pointed to a horse drawn closed carriage.

Steve stopped and looked to Mike. "Do you want to ride around the city?" the older man asked.

"I would love that."

They walked over.

"Bonjour," Steve greeted.

"Bonjour," the driver said. "Would you like a ride?"

"Yes, sir, we would."

"I charge by the hour."

"That's fine." Steve helped Mike into the carriage. "We would like to ride around the city for two hours. Could you drop us off at Jay's Paris?"

The driver nodded.

Mike stared out the window at the city. "Paris looks lovely at night."

"Not as lovely as you," Steve replied before kissing the back of Mike's hand.

The younger man blushed. He snuggled closer to his boyfriend. They watched the city and people as they rode by. After thirty minutes, Steve closed the shades.

"Why'd you do that?" Mike asked.

Steve stared into his blue eyes. He leaned down and kissed his boyfriend. Mike moaned into the kiss. The older man moved his hand to Mike's crotch.

"Steve!" Mike gasped, pulling away.

"What?"

"We can't...not here."

"Yes, here."

The younger man stared at his boyfriend. He watched as Steve undid his pants and take his semi-hard cock out. Steve stroked him to fullness before taking Mike into his mouth. The younger rubbed Steve's head, enjoying the feel of the wet warm mouth. He slowly bucked his hips, trying to get more of Steve's mouth, the mouth he'd come to love and crave.

"Shit!" Mike breathed as he tensed up, cock squirting into Steve's mouth.

The older man came back up and smiled at Mike. He jerked his head toward the opposite seat. Mike smiled and nodded. He pulled his pants down, got on his knees, and bent over as he placed his forearms on the seat for support. Steve went down and tongued the young man's pucker. Mike groaned and bit into his finger to keep from screaming out in pleasure. He pushed back, wanting more of Steve's tongue.

When he was wet enough, Steve stopped and took out his hard penis. He gave himself a few tugs before positioning himself at Mike's entrance. He slowly pushed in; both men moaning. He went about pleasuring his young boyfriend throughout the carriage ride. He won't let Mike cum, knowing that the poor driver would have to clean up after them. He didn't want to leave too much of a mess. Mike begged and pleaded for his release. Steve promised that he would have his at their hotel and it would be many.

Before their ride came to an end, Steve and Mike righted themselves. The older man looked over the carriage floor and nodded. There was no evidence of their love-making. When their ride came to a stop, they stepped out of carriage. Mike looked up at their hotel, bouncing on his toes as he held his bags. He couldn't wait to get back to their room to continue their love-making.

Steve paid the man and gave him a large tip. "Thank you."

"No problem, monsiuer." The driver placed the money in his pouch.

Mike came up to Steve's side and placed his head on the older man's shoulder.

"Oh, on your next visit, I hope you get to really see the city," the driver said. He winked and rode off.

Mike turned beet red and hid his face in the crook of Steve's neck. The older man chuckled and led his boyfriend into the hotel.


	14. Decorations

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything dealing with WWE or any song lyrics that is used as a muse. I also do not own the rights to any products or persons mentioned in the story as well.  
><strong>

**Warning: There is harsh language and adult themes as well as Slash between some of the characters (mostly M/M). There might be some male pregnancy.**

**Decorations**

Drew pulled out all the boxes of decorations that he needed. He set up the tree and sat down. He was getting tired as time past, but that's what happens when you're pregnant. Drew was three months along and had a slight bump. It looked like he had a pudge instead of a baby bump. He didn't mind. He was just happy that he was pregnant. It wasn't like Shawn and he were trying. So, the little one was a happy mistake.

The Scotsman got up and started to decorate the house before getting to the tree. He hung the stockings and placed red, green, and white candles around before sitting down once more to rest. He looked around and felt the Christmas spirit. He got up and placed the wreath on the door. He decided that Shawn would put up the lights, the reindeer pulling Santa, the Frosty the Snowman, and the large snow globe that used electric sparks for snow.

Drew looked to the bare tree as he munched on some cashews. He decided to position it to where he wanted it.

He didn't hear the door open nor close.

"What the hell are you doing?" Shawn asked, hands on his hips.

Drew stared at him. "Moving the tree."

"Sweetheart, think of the baby."

"I'm not an invalid."

"Andrew..."

"Don't you even think about it." Drew glared at Shawn. "I'm not doing too much. I'm resting when I need to. I'm just moving the tree over before I decorate."

"I don't want you doing any work."

Drew stared at him his lover. "My mom worked till the day she gave birth to me. I'm going to do want I need to do until the baby is born. You're not going to keep me locked up for my own good. I know my limitations."

"Drew..."

The Scotsman glared at his boyfriend and folded his arms over his chest. He stomped his feet. He pushed passed Shawn, got his coat, and ran out of the house.

"Drew!" Shawn called. "Don't be like this."

The young man ignored him. He walked through the neighborhood, looking at all the decorations. He loved this time of year. It reminded him of his childhood with his whole family, how they would decorate, pick out a tree, make Christmas dinner, and his love for Christmas pudding.

Speaking of food, the baby and he was hungry, but he didn't want to go back to the house.

"Hi, Drew sweetie," old Mrs. Wallace greeted.

"Hello," Drew greeted.

"Come in for some hot chocolate."

Drew smiled and made his way to the elderly lady. "Thank you."

"Not a problem. Need to keep you warm."

The young man went to the kitchen, took off his jacket, and hung in on the back of the chair before sitting down. Mrs. Wallace poured him a cup, got some cookies out, and gave them both to him.

"You didn't have to," Drew protested.

"You need to keep up your strength," she stated. "I hope you like the cookies. It's Fruits 'N Nuts cookies. It's a take on fruitcake."

Drew nodded and ate the cookies. He rubbed his stomach after the first one.

"Happy?"

"Very."

"Eat up."

Drew smiled and ate another.

"So, why are you out in the cold?"

"Yelled at Shawn for not letting me do what I know I can do."

"He won't let you lift or clean or anything..."

"Or decorate our house for Christmas."

Mrs. Wallace stared at him. "Well, that's not fair. In my day, a woman did everything while she was pregnant including taking care of the other children she had given birth to. Men did the same."

The Scotsman nodded.

"But male pregnancy are higher risk than female."

Drew slowly chewed.

"This is your first baby with him. Yes, Shawn as other children with his ex-wife, but this is his first with the man he loves. He wants you both to be healthy."

"I know."

"But that doesn't excuse the fact that he should treat you like you're not capable."

"Thanks, Mrs. Wallace."

"Not a problem," she said as she patted his hand.

Drew finished his hot chocolate. "I should get back."

"You do that." She handed him a cookie tin. "When you get there, smack Shawn for me."

Drew smiled. "Yes, ma'am. I will."

The young man walked back to his house. He stepped into the warm home and took off his jacket. He hung it up and went into the living room. He stared at the still naked tree. Drew placed the cookie tin onto the coffee table and sat down onto the couch.

"You're back," Shawn said as he walked into the living room.

"Yeah," Drew replied. "I see you haven't decorated the tree."

The older man came and sat down next to Drew. The Scotsman shifted away from his boyfriend.

"It wouldn't be the same without you here," Shawn replied.

"Oh."

"Christmas is about friends and family. You and the baby are my family now. I want...I need you both here with me. It wouldn't be Christmas."

Drew nodded.

"I'm sorry. I just...I didn't want anything to happen to you nor the baby." Shawn looked to Drew. "I love you so much."

"I love you too, but I'm not an invalid. I can still do things. If I feel like I can't or know that I'm going to put the baby and myself at risk, I'll get someone else to do the work for you...preferably you."

Shawn laughed.

"Oh." Drew smacked Shawn.

"What's that for?"

"Mrs. Wallace told me to do it."

Shawn sat there in thought for a while. He smiled and nodded. "I understand."

Drew smiled.

"Am I forgiven?"

The Scotsman kissed his boyfriend. "Yeah."

Shawn rubbed his stomach. "Let's decorate the tree."

"Not now," Drew said. "I'm really tired."

"How about you rest here on the couch and tell me where I should put the ornaments?"

"Okay." Drew laid down. He watched as Shawn put up the decorations. He added his input when need be but ended up falling asleep.


	15. Holiday Dinner

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything dealing with WWE or any song lyrics that is used as a muse. I also do not own the rights to any products or persons mentioned in the story as well.  
><strong>

**Warning: There is harsh language and adult themes as well as Slash between some of the characters (mostly M/M). There might be some male pregnancy.**

**Holiday Dinner**

Christian walked down the aisles of the grocery store. He was in a dilemma. He didn't know what he wanted to make for dinner that night. He had opted to stay with his boyfriend for Christmas in North Carolina instead of going home. He wanted to do something nice for him seeing how he got suspended.

His cart got bumped and he looked up. "Hi, Jeff."

"Why hello, Jay," the Charismatic Enigma greeted. "How are you doing?"

"Fine. What are you doing here in Charlotte?"

"Christmas shopping."

Jay nodded.

"What are you doing?"

"Making dinner for Ron but can't decide on what to make."

"Four black guys and one white guy," Jeff giggled.

"Shut it."

"It was funny."

"Hush."

Jeff looked over his basket. "What does he like to eat?"

"Everything."

Jeff thought a moment. "You could always give him you." With that, Jeff walked away, laughing at his joke.

Christian stood still, eyes wide. "I can't do that...can I?"

Later that night, Ron came home.

"Christian!" he called.

He walked around the home until he got to the kitchen. Sitting on top of the table, completely naked and surround by fruit and desserts, was Christian.

Ron dropped his bag as he slowly blinked.

Christian picked up a strawberry and bit into it. The juice ran down his chin and dripped onto his chest.

"Hey, Ron!" a man called.

Christian's eyes grew wide.

"I'll catch you tomorrow, man!" Ron yelled. "Christian...wants to spend some alone time."

Jayson or JTG came up behind Ron. "Why?" He caught sight of the older man. "Oh...well. Um. If I had that for dinner every night, I won't want to leave the house. Have fun."

Both men heard the door close. Ron rubbed his hands together and smirked. Christian blushed and knew that he was in for the ride that night.


	16. Hot Chocolate

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything dealing with WWE or any song lyrics that is used as a muse. I also do not own the rights to any products or persons mentioned in the story as well.  
><strong>

**Warning: There is harsh language and adult themes as well as Slash between some of the characters (mostly M/M). There might be some male pregnancy.**

**Hot Chocolate**

Wade stood in the grocery store, looking at all of the hot chocolate brands as he rubbed his forehead. He had been standing there for a long while, trying to figure out which one his boyfriend loved. He wanted to get the right one. If he got the wrong one, he knew that Adam would threw it back at him, grumbled, and go buy it himself.

Wade loved the older man. He always had when he first saw the older man wrestle back in 1998 when he made his debut in WWF. He loved how the older man moved in the ring, he loved his persona...he loved the man himself. When Wade came to the WWE in 2007, he made a bee-line to the Canadian. At least he tried to. His schedule didn't allow him time to try and get to meet the older man.

One night in 2009, he found out that Adam and Jericho were together via another wrestler. Feeling down on himself, he went to a bar and began drinking. He felt someone slid into the seat next to him. Wade was shocked to see that it was Adam. The older man stared at the Brit and said that he was cute. Wade blushed and said that he thought that Adam was handsome as well. They talked and Wade found out that Adam and Jericho weren't dating. They were just friends. So, their relationship began.

Two years later, Wade stood in the aisle looking for his boyfriend's favorite hot chocolate mix. He picked up the Godiva hot chocolate sampler mix. He smiled and placed it into his basket. The Brit went about shopping and came back. He picked up Swiss Miss, Nestle, Hershey, and Ghirardelli just in case.

He made his purchase and went home.

"Sweetheart, I'm home," Wade called.

"In the living room," Adam replied.

"Okay. Want me to make you some hot chocolate?"

"What did you get?"

"Um..." Wade sighed. "I bought a lot because I couldn't remember."

A chuckle.

Wade's eyes went wide. _Now that's different. _"I got...Swiss Miss, Nestle, Hershey, Ghirardelli, and Godiva."

"Sound's good. Could you get me Ghirardelli?"

"Okay."

Wade went about making them both a cup. He walked into the living room and sat next to the older man. He pulled him into his lap.

"Did you put marshmallows in it?" Adam asked.

"A lot," Wade answered.

Adam squealed. He blew onto the hot drink before taking a sip.

Wade watched his love and smiled. He rubbed Adam's belly and felt the baby kick.

"She wanted this more than I did," Adam said.

"I bet she did."

They smiled at each other. They leaned toward each other and kissed.


	17. Gingerbread Houses

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything dealing with WWE or any song lyrics that is used as a muse. I also do not own the rights to any products or persons mentioned in the story as well.  
><strong>

**Warning: There is harsh language and adult themes as well as Slash between some of the characters (mostly M/M). There might be some male pregnancy.**

**Gingerbread Houses**

Jeff, Evan, Alex, and Kofi stood in Jeff's kitchen. The four men were baking gingerbread so they could put it together to make houses for everyone. Jeff and Evan made the gingerbread and Alex and Kofi put the shapes into the unbaked cookie. Hornswoggle sat and watched them. He got to sample some of the cookie when they weren't watching. The men were at it since six in the morning. Alex rested when he needed to, but other than that, they were happy doing what they were doing.

Jeff put on some music and danced around as he popped out the pieces that they were going to need to built the houses. Evan and Alex pulled out the candy while Kofi heated up the marshmallows to be used as the glue.

"I can't believe we woke up early to do this," Evan said.

"I'm having fun," Jeff replied.

Alex sat down and breathed.

"You okay?" Kofi asked.

"A little tired," he replied.

"How's the baby?" Jeff asked as he came over to rub Alex's stomach.

"Just a month pregnant and I'm feeling the affects already."

"You want something to drink? Sprite? Ginger Ale?" Jeff inquired.

"I'll be fine," Alex replied. "Let's get to building."

"We have a lot of gingerbread," Evan said. He smiled at Hornswoggle, who took another piece.

"We have enough to make about twenty houses," Kofi replied.

Jeff giggled. "That's the point."

They went to work building the houses, Kofi and Alex worked on one and Jeff and Evan worked on another. When they were done, they admired their works. Kofi's and Alex's were mainly white and red with peppermint while Jeff's and Evan's were multi-colored with M&M's and Dots.

"Nice," Jeff said. "Two down and eighteen to go."

The guys nodded.

Alex sat down again and fanned himself.

"You okay?" Evan asked.

"A little hot," Alex replied.

"How about we take a break and go sit in the living room?" Jeff suggested.

Everyone agreed. They went there and Jeff started dancing around the living room to lighten the mood. Evan joined in. Alex and Kofi laughed and clapped their hands. After an hour of rest, Hornswoggle came into the room, frantic.

"What's wrong, Horny?" Jeff asked.

The little man pointed to the kitchen.

The four men went there and found Hunter, Jake, and Mason standing around, eating the gingerbread. Their jaws dropped.

"You're not doing what I think you're doing?" Jeff asked, arms folded over his chest and foot tapping.

Hunter looked over. "What?"

"Those are not for you," Evan said.

Mason looked down sheepishly.

"We got up at six to make gingerbread for the houses," Kofi replied. "Jake!"

Jake finished chewing. "This gingerbread's really good."

"Where are our houses?" Alex asked.

Dwayne came back in. "What?"

"Where are our houses? There were two that were made."

Hunter, Jake, and Mason looked at each other.

"They weren't here when we got here," Hunter said.

"Oh, I hid them," Dwayne replied.

Evan, Jeff, Kofi, and Alex breathed easier.

"I don't want to make any more gingerbread," Alex said. "I'm tired."

Dwayne went to the young man and hugged him. He whispered, "The houses are in the car."

Alex nodded.

Jeff turned his sights on Hunter. "Since you ate our gingerbread, you're going to make some more so we can make the houses."

"But baby..." Hunter began.

Jeff brought out his recipe and handed it to his boyfriend. He huffed and walked away. Evan and Kofi followed him. They shook their heads as they went out.

"I'm going to take my baby to the guest room to rest," Dwayne said. "You guys have fun."

The three men looked at each other. Hornswoggle shook his head and walked out as well.

Jeff popped his head back in. "If you don't make any more gingerbread, Hunter," Jeff walked and pulled up his shirt to show off his nice ass, "you won't get this any time soon."

"Same goes for you, Mason," Evan said.

"You too, Jake."

Jeff walked out once more.

The three men went about making a list that they needed to get to make the gingerbread to make their menfolk happy.


	18. I'll be Home for Christmas

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything dealing with WWE or any song lyrics that is used as a muse. I also do not own the rights to any products or persons mentioned in the story as well.  
><strong>

**Warning: There is harsh language and adult themes as well as Slash between some of the characters (mostly M/M). There might be some male pregnancy.**

**I'll be Home for Christmas**

Big Show or Paul walked through the snow covered park. He watched as the children played, the couples walked hand in hand, and ice skaters skating along on the frozen lake. The large man sighed and gave a bitter smile.

This Christmas he was alone. His boyfriend was on tour and didn't know if they would be back in the States or spending the holidays in Europe. Paul missed the smaller man. He made his day bright.

Paul shoved his hands into his coat pocket and sat down on a cleared bench next to the lake. A group of kids decided to play hockey. The larger man smiled. He knew that his boyfriend would be excited to watch if he were here. He turned his head to the other side of the lake; a group of littler girls were learning how to skate. Some fell onto their backsides, some onto their knees. A few girls cried and gave up. Those that didn't eventually glided on the ice, a bit wobbly, but the effort was worth it.

Paul sighed and looked up to the gray sky.

"Hi," a young boy around five greeted.

"Oh, hello," Paul greeted back.

"Are you...are you Big Show?"

Paul smiled and nodded.

The boy's eyes grew wide as a smile spread across his face. "May I have your autograph?" he asked as he pulled out a piece of paper.

Paul nodded and pulled out his pen that he kept on him. "What's your name?"

"Michael."

He signed the paper and gave it back to him.

"Chris?" a woman called.

Paul gave a faint smile.

"I'm over here, Mommy," the boy answered.

A woman in her late twenties came over. "What are you doing bothering this man?"

"Mommy, he's Big Show. He gave me an autograph."

The woman looked to Paul. "I am so sorry."

"It's not a problem," Paul replied.

"Thank you for giving my son an autograph," the woman said.

"Not a problem," Paul stated. "Chris, huh? I thought your name was Michael."

"That's his father's name," the woman answered. "He's stationed in Iraq."

"I'm glad for your husband's work," Paul said.

The woman smiled. "Thank you. We're glad for your job as well. My husband and son love watching Raw together...when he was home."

"I've been watching since I was three," Chris replied with a smile.

"Go you," Paul said. "Whose your favorite wrestler?"

"You and Cena and Orton and, um, Kane, Undertaker, and Edge, don't like Christian or Del Rio...I like Punk," Chris replied. "But I like you the most because your my Dad's favorite."

Paul smiled. "You know what?" Paul reached into his pocket and pulled out a business card. He handed it to Chris's mom. "If you're ever in an area where there is a Raw or SmackDown show with your Dad, call me and I'll hook you guys up."

"You don't have to do that," the woman said.

"Please," Paul replied. "Let me."

"Thank you."

"I want to be a wrestler," Chris replied.

Paul bellowed in laughter. "Work hard and do your best."

"I will."

"Chris? Melody?" a man in uniform called, carrying a duffel bag.

Chris looked and smiled. "Daddy!" He ran to him.

Melody smiled and went over.

Paul watched the happy family as he felt the pang in his heart. He missed his boyfriend.

"Thank you, sir," Michael said.

"Welcome," Paul replied. "Have a Merry Christmas."

"You too."

The family left and after awhile, so did Paul. He walked to his house and went inside. He took off his jacket and paused. He smelt peppermint. He took off the rest of his winter gear and went searching for the scent. He went upstairs and straight to the master bedroom. All around the room peppermint candles were lit and laying in the large bed was his boyfriend.

"Chris," he breathed.

Paul toed his shoes off and stripped. He crawled in behind his lover and hugged him.

"Paul," fell from Jericho's lips.

"Yeah, sweetheart?"

"Surprise."

The larger man chuckled. "This is an awesome surprise."

Chris shifted around and buried his face into Paul's chest after peppering it with kisses. Paul tightened his hold and kissed his boyfriend's forehead. He held his lover and thought about how they were to spend their time together before Jericho had to go back on tour.


	19. Over the River

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything dealing with WWE or any song lyrics that is used as a muse. I also do not own the rights to any products or persons mentioned in the story as well.  
><strong>

**Warning: There is harsh language and adult themes as well as Slash between some of the characters (mostly M/M). There might be some male pregnancy.**

**Over the River**

Trent stepped off the plane with a slight smile on his face. He looked at his map trying to figure out his boyfriend's message. This wasn't his first time in England, but he still felt intimidated every time he came here. He sighed and walked over to the rental store.

"Hello," the man greeted.

"Hi," Trent said. "I have a reservation for a vehicle pickup."

"Name?"

"Greg Marasciulo," Trent replied.

The agent gazed at his computer screen as he typed away. "Here you are, sir." The agent grabbed the keys and gave it to him. "I hope you enjoy your time here."

"I will." Trent smiled and went to his car. He loaded up the trunk with his things and slid into the driver's side. He started the rental and turned on the GPS. He typed in his location and drove.

Trent took in the scenery and smiled. He stopped in Uttoxeter and got a bit to eat. He loved to try the local cuisine unlike some of his fellow wrestlers. He enjoyed his Dough Balls and Dips as a starter, Woodland Mushroom and Stilton Risotto, and a Pecan Tart for dessert. He finished up and went on his way.

The young man got to Baldwin's Gate and drove through the hamlet. He took the road that led out the little town. He drove through the wooded hills for fifteen minutes to a house. Trent parked his car and went to open the door. He went about making sure the place was clean even though he knew his boyfriend had it set up a week ago.

Trent made sure the fireplaces were lit. He brought in his bags and got settled. He brought out a table and began to line the wooden surface with the toys that they would be playing with as soon as his lover got there. He took a bath and made sure to wash in his lover's favorite scent, peaches and cream. He dried off and lathered on lotion to make sure his skin was soft. Trent picked up a black collar and put it on. He went to the bed and sat down.

A car door slammed.

"Perfect timing," Trent replied.

He could hear his boyfriend coming up the stairs. Trent gave a smile small when the door opened. He cast his eyes down and stared at his hands.

William studied the young man. He placed his bags down and went over to the American. He caressed the young man's cheek and tilted his head up.

"Look at me," William commanded.

Trent did so.

"You're so beautiful." The old Brit leaned down and kissed the young man. "Lay down. Get comfortable. I'm going to take a shower and then we can play."

"Yes, sir."

Trent watched as his boyfriend walk to the bathroom. He laid back and smiled. He played with the tag of the collar for awhile before rolling onto his stomach, ass up...just like William loved him to be when they started their play.


	20. Caroling

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything dealing with WWE or any song lyrics that is used as a muse. I also do not own the rights to any products or persons mentioned in the story as well.  
><strong>

**Warning: There is harsh language and adult themes as well as Slash between some of the characters (mostly M/M). There might be some male pregnancy.**

**Caroling**

James sat in his house in the dark, listening to all the carolers singing in his neighborhood. He just wanted to be left alone and not be bothered with the holiday spirit. His boyfriend was not there to celebrate with him. In fact, he didn't even know where Shannon was. Shannon had a habit of just going away. In a way, he was like Jeff, but at least, Shannon would call and let him know where he was going, but this time was different. The younger man didn't call, text, or anything.

James had been in love with Shannon since they first met in 2005 when he first came to TNA. The Cowboy was instantly smitten with the younger man. He liked his style and flair. James got enough courage to ask him out but couldn't because Shannon was released after about a year.

He got depressed and then got busy. When he wasn't touring, he was at the filming and house shows that Shannon was in. It was at a party that James made his move and it was Shannon who berated him for waiting so long. Shannon himself was waiting for the Cowboy to make his move. That night and the next few days, the love-making was sweet and passionate to make up for lost time.

James huffed and stared at his watch. It read 8:25pm. Having enough, he got up and went to the bedroom. He got into his pajamas, slipped into the sheets, placed his ear-buds in, and got comfortable.

When James woke again, he found that the battery to his music player died. He looked to the clock and saw that it was just ten o'clock. He grumbled and laid still. He lifted his head when he heard singing.

"Who the hell?" James began.

The singing was faint.

The Cowboy threw the covers off and made his way downstairs. Sitting next to the tree placing more gifts underneath tree was Shannon. His hair was down and he didn't have it dyed so his lovely blond hair was on display for the world to see.

_"Stille Nacht! Heil'ge Nacht! Alles schl__ä__ft; einsam wacht. Nur das traute hoch heilige Paar. Holder Knab' im lockigen Haar. Schlafe in himmlisher Ruh! Schlafe in himmlisher Ruh!" _Shannon sang.

_"Silent Night! Holy Night! Son of God, love's pure light. Radiant beams from thy holy face, With the dawn of redeeming grace, Jesus, Lord at thy birth. Jesus, Lord at thy birth," _sang James.

Shannon looked up and smiled. "Evening. Why weren't you up?"

"I didn't feel like it listening to the crappy singing."

"It's not crappy. It's cheerful."

"Without you, it's just plain crappy."

Shannon giggled.

James went over and sat down. He gave a quick peck on the lips and asked, "Where did you go?"

"Shopping."

"Baby, we have plenty of gifts."

"I know, but I like to spoil you."

James gazed at the younger man and smiled. "I like to spoil you too." He took in what the man was wearing. "Jeff?"

Shannon looked at his gothic Christmas elf outfit. "You know you like it."

The Cowboy nodded as he ran his hand over Shannon's corset. "No, I love it...and I love you."

Shannon spread his legs so James could see the black lace thong under his skirt.

James licked his lips as he rubbed his crotch. He gave a low growl as he covered Shannon's body with his own.


	21. Winter Wonderland

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything dealing with WWE or any song lyrics that is used as a muse. I also do not own the rights to any products or persons mentioned in the story as well.  
><strong>

****Warning: There is harsh language and adult themes as well as Slash between some of the characters (mostly M/M). There might be some male pregnancy**.**

**Winter Wonderland**

Cody sat in a small cafe watching the snow fall. He was a little depressed because he and Sheamus had split up. It wasn't that they didn't love each other. It was more of the fact that they really didn't know each other when they got together. They decided to end it and just be friends. Cody had to admit that it was the best two weeks of sex he had ever had.

The Dashing One leaned forward and smiled a bit.

"What are you doing here,?" Cole asked as he walked over with a carry-out bag.

Cody looked up and smiled. "Oh, hey, Cole. How are you?"

"Fine."

"That's good. Have a seat."

The older man did so. "Now, tell me. What are you doing here?"

"Watching the snow."

"I would have thought you would be in your hotel room with your man."

Cody chuckled. "We broke up a few days ago."

"What?"

The young man nodded. "Well, it seemed like the only thing we have in common is our lust for one another and nothing more."

Cole stared at the young man.

"I'm kind of sad but not really. It kind of what happens when you base a relationship just on sex."

"True. I'm sorry." Cole thought a second. "Say...what are you doing tonight?"

Cody thought a moment. "Nothing. Why?"

"Met me in the lobby of the hotel around eight. Dress warmly."

The young man watched as the announcer left. He shrugged his shoulders and went back to watching the snow fall.

Later that night, Cody sat in the lobby, waiting for the older man.

"What are you doing here?" Stephen asked as he walked over.

"Waiting for Cole," Cody replied.

Stephen raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

"He wanted me to wait for him."

"All right. I hope you have fun."

"Thanks."

Cody watched him walk out of the lobby. He felt a pang of sadness, but he knew that he made the right decision.

"Rhodes," Booker greeted.

"Booker," Cody said.

"What are you doing here?"

"Waiting for Cole."

The black man folded his arms over his chest. "Excuse me?"

"Waiting for Cole."

"Funny...so am I."

A man dressed in a red valet uniform came up to me. "Excuse me, sirs? Your ride is waiting."

Cody and Booker looked at each other. Cody stood up and followed Booker out of the hotel and into awaiting limo. They sat across from each other and stared out the window.

"So..." Booker began.

"So."

"Wonder where Cole's at."

Cody nodded.

The car phone rang and Booker answered it.

"Cole, man. Where the hell are you?" Booker asked.

**"Could you please put me on speaker?" Cole asked.**

Booker rolled his eyes and did so.

**"Cody. Booker. I'm sure that you two know each other rather well."**

"Cole," Cody growled.

**"Fine. Well, I got you two together for a reason. Booker, you like Cody. Cody, you're lonely for the holidays and want to take a relationship slower. I hope you two enjoy your date. Bye!"**

Cody and Booker stared at the phone. Cody turned his blues to the older man.

"You like me?" Cody asked.

"Well, I...um," Booker began. He sighed and rubbed his forehead. "I think you have potential as a great wrestler."

"Look at me," Cody said.

The announcer did.

"Do you like me?"

"I have feelings for you."

Cody nodded and looked out the window. He noticed that they were driving through the city. "I wonder what Cole has planned."

Booker shrugged his shoulders. "Who knows with that man."

They watched as the city passed by. Booker watched Cody out of the corner of his eyes. Yeah, he liked the young man more than he wanted to admit. He promised to kill Cole when he saw him next. He turned to the young man fully as Cody's eyes went wide.

"Beautiful," Cody whispered.

The limo had turned into a neighborhood that was decorated in Christmas lights. Booker watched how the blues of Cody's eyes twinkled. He himself gave a small smile, enjoying the reactions of the young man. This went on for an hour before the limo drove back to the city.

Cody turned to the older black man and saw that he was staring at him. "What?"

"Nothing," Booker said.

Cody blushed and turned to look out the window just as the limo pulled up to an out of the way restaurant. "Well, Cole thought of everything."

They went in and had dinner. When Booker went to the restroom, Cody pulled out his phone.

"Hey, Dustin," Cody greeted.

**"What up, bro?"**

"I have a question about Booker."

**"What about him?"**

"Well, I'm on a date with him...set up by Cole."

**"Damn. You got my hopes up there for a second. I thought Book grew a pair and asked you. Cole had to set you guys up. Funny but still."**

"Wait...you know that Booker liked me?"

**"Yeah."**

"Oh." Cody saw that Booker was on his way. "I'll call you later."

**"Hey, offer him a night cap or something."**

Cody hung up his cell and slid it into his pocket.

"You ready to go?" Booker asked.

The younger man nodded and they left. They got back to the hotel and went up to Cody's room. They stared at each other.

"Would you like a night cap?" Cody asked.

"I would love one," Booker replied.

They entered his room and Cody got Booker a beer. They sat and talked.

"This was not a bad first date," Cody said.

Booker shook his head. "It wasn't."

"Did you enjoy the lights?"

"They were okay."

"What?" Cody slapped Booker's arm. "They were beautiful. It was like a winter wonderland."

"No...you're beautiful."

The younger man stared at the announcer. "You think I'm beautiful?"

Booker nodded.

Cody blushed. "Would you like to stay the night? No sex...but hold me."

The older man smiled and nodded.

They got ready for bed. Booker held the young man and watched as he slept. He promised himself to thank Cole when he next saw him.


	22. Santa and Mrs Claus

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything dealing with WWE or any song lyrics that is used as a muse. I also do not own the rights to any products or persons mentioned in the story as well.  
><strong>

******Warning: There is harsh language and adult themes as well as Slash between some of the characters (mostly M/M). There might be some male pregnancy****.**

**Santa and Mrs Claus**

Batista stared at the red suit that was laid out for him. He sighed and shook his head. He couldn't believe that he had agreed to this. He can't believe that Morrison was making him dress up as Santa...well, he could.

Dave swallowed his pride and wore the red suit. He was surprised that the costume wasn't the traditional Santa suit, but one that was made to actually fit him like any another clothing. He looked at himself in the mirror. He had red slacks with a white shirt and black suspenders. The red jacket looked more like a sleeveless trench coat. The belt of the coat was black leather. The boots were black biker boots. The knuckles of his fingerless gloves were studded.

Batista nodded at himself. "Nice."

He was glad that there was no white beard to be worn. He grabbed the Santa cap and placed it on his head. He went downstairs and stopped short.

A clean shaven Morrison was putting the finishing touches on his own costume. He was dressed in a leather red mini dress with white stockings. He wore black leather spiked high heel boots. He bent over to get his cap.

Dave whistled when he caught a look of Morrison's thong.

The younger man straightened up and adjusted his cap. "Ready to go?"

Batista made his way over and tilted John's face up. "I was thinking...Mrs. Claus...how about we have some fun first?"

"Dave...we're going to be late?"

"It's just Randy's and Glenn's costume engagement party."

Morrison smirked as he hopped up. He wrapped his legs around the older man's waist. "I guess we can be...a little late."

Dave growled and walked over the dining room table content in having his cookies and milk.


	23. Snowball Fight

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything dealing with WWE or any song lyrics that is used as a muse. I also do not own the rights to any products or persons mentioned in the story as well.  
><strong>

******Warning: There is harsh language and adult themes as well as Slash between some of the characters (mostly M/M). There might be some male pregnancy****.**

**Snowball Fight**

Stephen stood outside his hotel, watching the snow fall. He smiled as he shrugged into his jacket to keep warm. He decided to take a walk. He was feeling a bit down seeing how he and Cody were no longer together and how the younger man was going out on dates. He thought that he should have done that with Cody instead of going back to their room to fuck each other's brain's out.

"What's done is done," he said to himself.

He made it to the park. He scanned the area and tilted his head. He could make out Josh Matthews, Ted DiBiase, and Danial Bryan throwing snow balls at each other. He chuckled to himself and went over.

"Havin' fun there?" he asked.

Daniel gave a slight blush. It didn't go unnoticed by Ted nor Josh. They looked at each other and smiled.

"Hey," Josh began.

"Let's have a snowball fight," Ted said.

"Me and Teddy against Stephen and Daniel."

Stephen smiled and Daniel blushed deeply.

"Sounds like fun," Stephen replied. "How 'bout ya, fella?"

"We could do that," Daniel replied.

Both teams faced off before running to built their fort. Ted came up behind Stephen and Daniel and assaulted them before running around laughing.

Stephen and Daniel looked at each other.

"Two can play this game." Like a ninja, Daniel snuck off.

The Irishman could hear the laughter of Ted and Josh. He stood up and saw the men running from out of their fort. He began to threw snowballs at them. They stopped and threw handful of snow at both men. The fight ended up back at Ted's room. Josh sat in the Million Dollar Brat's lap and both men lowly talked with each other.

Stephen envied them. He wanted a relationship like that.

"Here," Daniel replied, holding out a mug to him.

"Thanks," the Irishman said. He took a sip of the hot chocolate. "Really good."

"Thank you." Daniel took a seat and sipped his own drink. "So...um...what's your favorite food?"

"What?" Stephen took his eyes off the lovey-dovey couple.

"What do you like to eat?"

The Irishman stared at him and smiled.

"What he wants to know is if you would like to go out on a date with him?" Josh replied.

"He may be a vegan, but he does like the sausage," Ted said.

Daniel's eyes went wide. "I think I need to go."

"I would love to," Stephen replied.

The three men stared at him.

"I would love to, fella."

Daniel smiled.

"He's never this shy," Josh stated.

"Only with guys he has a crush on," Ted added.

Daniel blushed a bright red. "I am leaving now."

"I'll go with you," Stephen said. "I need to go to my room to get ready for our date."

Daniel stared at him.

"Might as well," the Irishman said. "Want to get to know you a little better, fella."

Ted and Josh watched them leave.

"They look cute together," Josh said.

"You know who else looks cute?" Ted asked.

"Who?"

"You wearing my shirt."

Josh laughed and scrambled off Ted's lap. He threw a smirk over his shoulder before going into the bedroom to change.

"I should get more of my friends together with snowball fights."


	24. Twas the Night before Christmas

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything dealing with WWE or any song lyrics that is used as a muse. I also do not own the rights to any products or persons mentioned in the story as well.  
><strong>

******Warning: There is harsh language and adult themes as well as Slash between some of the characters (mostly M/M). There might be some male pregnancy****.**

**Twas the Night Before Christmas**

Twas the night before Christmas and all the through the house, not a creature was stirring, not even...that's a lie. Jeff was running around his home trying to make everything perfect for tomorrow. He always looked forward to Christmas time, a time for giving and receiving, a time for friends and family, a time for celebration. It just made him feel really good and happy.

He had shopped. He had planned. He had decorated. He had cooked and baked He had done everything to make his home perfect. His lists were done, but he felt like there was something missing.

After the gingerbread incident, Hunter was banished from the kitchen. He was only allowed to come to the dining room to eat. Other than that, Hunter was restricted to the bedroom, bathroom, his study, and the entertainment room.

Jeff sighed and felt kind of bad, but he knew that Hunter needed to be punished for what he and the other boyfriends had done. The gingerbread they made sucked and Jeff, Evan, and Kofi had to remade them. Alex came down to assemble the houses and went back to bed after they were all made. The very next day, Jeff sent them out as gifts to their friends.

The younger man looked around the kitchen and smiled. He went to the freezer and pulled out a carton of ice-cream. He make two bowls of peppermint ice-cream drizzled with chocolate sauce and sprinkles. He topped it with whipped cream and cherries. Jeff took the treats to the entertainment room which was in the basement where Hunter was watching a movie.

"Hey, sweetie," Jeff greeted.

"Look who's talking to me again," Hunter said.

Jeff pursed his lips together as he glared at him. He stated, "Not my fault you and the boys ate our gingerbread. You deserved a punishment."

Hunter stared at him. "A punishment? Jake and Mason didn't get punished."

"Yeah...they did."

"One day of punishment. They got one day. It's going on seven for me. I said I was sorry and tried to bake more gingerbread for you."

"Seven days without sex isn't that bad."

Hunter glared at him and turned back to the plasma.

Jeff stared at him and sighed. He placed the bowl onto the table and walked out. He went upstairs to their bedroom. He laid down and began to slowly ate his ice-cream. After two bites, he placed the bowl onto the nightstand and grabbed his pillow. He hugged it to his chest.

Hunter stood in the doorway. He shook his head and went in. The larger man crawled into the bed and lay beside Jeff.

Hunter cleared his throat. "I'm sorry."

Jeff wiped the tears away.

"I'm being an ass. I shouldn't be mad at you...just myself. I knew it was wrong for eating the cookie and I'm wrong for being mad at you." Hunter took Jeff's hand into his own. "I love you, baby. I love your craziness, your creativity, and I shouldn't be mad that you punished me for my actions. I deserved it."

Jeff snuggled against Hunter. "I'm sorry I've punished you for this long. You made me so mad."

"I know. Your cooking is just so good."

"You mean that?"

Hunter wrapped his arms around the younger man and stared into the greens that he loved so much. "I believe that you should start your own restaurant."

Jeff smiled. He kissed Hunter's chest and then his lips. Hunter traced his tongue across the bottom of his boyfriend's lips. The younger man willingly parted them.

"Am I forgiven?" Hunter asked as they pulled away.

Jeff straddled Hunter and smiled. "Yeah."

Twas the night before Christmas and all through the Hardy-Hemsley house, several creatures were stirring and rocking the bed.


	25. Merry Christmas!

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything dealing with WWE or any song lyrics that is used as a muse. I also do not own the rights to any products or persons mentioned in the story as well.  
><strong>

******Warning: There is harsh language and adult themes as well as Slash between some of the characters (mostly M/M). There might be some male pregnancy****.**

**Merry Christmas!**

The party was in full swing. Jeff, Shannon, Cody, Evan, and Kofi were dressed as elves with shirts. Morrison opted to wear his Mrs. Claus outfit with Batista in his Santa costume. Mike rubbed Alex's stomach for a bit before going to Cena and Adam to do the same. The Canadian purred and won't let Mike leave his side. Glenn, Mark, Kevin, Steve, James, and Hunter stood outside, talking as Hunter grilled. Jake, Wade, and Hornswoggle were collecting wood. Dolph, Zack Ryder, and Matt were playing in the snow. The other party guests were trickling in.

Ron and Christian showed up with gifts. They placed them under the tree before going off to mingle. Ron went outside to talk with the guys around the grill. Christian went to Adam to rub his stomach.

Punk and Alberto showed up with Paul and Chris. Paul went outside to be with the other menfolk standing around the grill just shooting the shit. Chris drug Alberto outside to play in the snow with Matt, Dolph, and Matt. Punk just people watched like he always did.

Booker kept his eyes on Cody and Stephen. Even though the younger man was with him, he felt that maybe, just maybe Cody wanted to get back together with the Irishman. They haven't done anything but hugged. Booker really wanted to do more than hug. He wanted to kiss the younger man, taste him.

The announcer sighed and took a drink of his eggnog.

"What's wrong?" Randy asked as he walked over.

Booker looked to the younger man. "Ah nothing."

Randy sat down and stared at him. "So, how's Cody?"

"Good, good."

"Things between you guys?"

"They're good."

Randy nodded. He looked to his friend and saw how much he glowed. "He looks really happy."

"I hope so. I try."

The Viper leaned forward to the older man. "I can tell that something's wrong. What's wrong?"

"Nothing...nothing. We're happy."

Zeke, Heath, and Justin came into the house. Everyone greeted them. The couple were into the holiday spirit. They were dressed as elves, but Zeke wore pants instead of a skirt like his boys. Heath and Justin quickly went to hang out with Kofi and Evan. Zeke went to hang out with Daniel, Ted, and Josh.

"Cody's happy. You seem happy," Randy noted.

"Don't push it, Randy," Booker pleaded.

Randy sighed. "Why? You seem depressed."

"Nothing's wrong with us."

Randy nodded. "If you want to talk, let me know." He walked away.

Cody left Stephen and went to get something from his jacket in Alex and Dwayne's room.

"So?" Phil asked.

Cody stared at him. "Hi, Punk."

"What's this I hear about you and a certain announcer?"

The younger man shrugged his shoulders. "Nothing much. Booker is a great guy and is treating me quite well."

Phil nodded. "That's good to hear. Hate to see people get hurt."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

Phil shook his head. "Clueless."

Cody folded his arms over his chest.

"Booker is having a bad time," Phil replied.

"What do you mean?"

"He's too busy worrying if you're going to leave him and go back to Sheamus."

"Why would he worry?"

Phil stared at him for a moment. "Have you been spending your time with Booker as soon as you got here or went straight for Stephen?"

"I didn't go straight to Stephen. We just got into a conversation."

Punk nodded. "Have you two...?"

"No...I want to wait. I haven't even kissed him yet."

"What are you waiting for?"

"The right moment." Cody stood, staring at the ground. He felt like an ass. He should have known better than to hang around Stephen, but he felt comfortable being around the Irishman.

"Cody?"

The younger man looked up to the Straightedge Superstar. "I need to do something."

Cody rushed out of the room. Punk shook his head and followed.

Cody went to Booker and sat next to him. "Are you having fun?"

Booker nodded.

"You sure?"

"I am."

"Why aren't you with the guys outside?"

"Too cold. Black people don't like the cold."

Cody smiled and laughed. "But Ron's out there."

"That boy ain't right in the head."

Randy cleared his throat and both Cody and Booker looked him. Randy stood behind them with a smile on his face. He lifted Hornswoggle, who held a mistletoe, over them. Cody blushed and Booker shook his head. He looked to the younger man. Cody leaned forward and kissed the older man, who responded back with a kiss of his own.

"Okay, if you two are going to do that," Hunter said, "get a room."

Everyone laughed.

"Food's ready," Hunter said.

Everyone got their plates, said grace, and ate.

Alex, Cena, Drew, and Adam were being pampered by their menfolk. They were brought extra helpings of their favorites and refills. They even got to eat dessert with their meals.

"So what are you guys hoping for?" Adam asked.

"Shawn wants a boy," Drew replied.

"Not sure yet," Alex said.

"A healthy happy baby," Cena said, "with Mark's eyes."

"And your dimples," Mark added.

"My dimples?" Cena asked.

"I love your dimples."

"Ah." Cena kissed his man.

Steve and Mike sat close to the tree. Mike fed Steve and Steve did the same.

"I like this," Mike said as he scanned over the room.

The older man nodded. "Baby?"

The younger man looked to Steve.

"Do you want to try for a baby?"

Mike stared at his lover as he slowly placed his plate down. "What?"

"Do you want to try for a baby?"

"You mean you want me to have your baby?"

Steve nodded. "I would hope so seeing how we're together."

Mike smiled and hugged his Steven.

Kofi and Randy talked about their weddings and what they had in mind. They didn't want to copy each other so they went over their notes and ideas.

"Nervous?" Glenn asked Jake.

The blond nodded.

"Don't be."

"How can I not be?"

"Do you love him?"

"With everything I have."

"Then don't be nervous or worry. Everything will fall into place."

"How can you remain so calm?"

Glenn looked to the younger man. "Because I know that I want to spend the rest of my life with Randy. He is my everything. This marriage isn't a mistake but a completion of two lives."

Jake took what the older man said and nodded. "Thanks. I'm beginning to understand."

The rest of the day flew by into night. Adam shifted to get comfortable.

"You okay?" Wade asked.

"I'm fine. I've been in labor for going on fourteen hours, but all is good," he replied.

"Oh, okay." Wade did a double take. "You're in labor?"

Everyone stopped to look at the heavily pregnant man.

Adam merely nodded as he settled down.

Wade's jaw dropped. "All right, don't panic. We need to get to the hospital." He ran about gathering his and Adam's things.

Everyone got ready and left for the hospital.

Wade got the car packed and drove off. Adam still sat on the couch, shaking his head.

Hornswoggle came out of his hiding place and looked around.

"I'm in labor," Adam replied.

"Say what?" Horns asked.

"Hey, you talked."

"Huh. Oh. I can talk. I can talk!"

"Congrats."

They heard a car door slam and the front door opened.

"I'm so sorry, luv," Wade said as he strode over. He helped Adam to his feet. "Forgive me."

"Ass," Horns said.

Wade stared down at him. "Did you just talk?"

"And? Adam's in labor."

Adam just smiled and replied, "Let's go."

They left. Hornswoggle made sure to lock the door.

They got to the hospital and within an hour Adam had given birth via C-section of course. He was in the room, holding his daughter.

Jeff and Christian cooed and fawned over the precious bundle.

"What's her name?" Evan asked.

"Anna Marie Bennett," Wade replied.

"That's pretty," Cena said.

Adam smiled. "Now, this is a Christmas gift."

**~The End~**

**A/N: Have a Merry Christmas everybody. Well, it's done and I'm sad, but I hoped that you enjoyed it. Until next time.**

**A/N 2: I would love to thank all of you guys. You are wonderful. Over a hundred reviews. Wow! That's lots of reviews. Thanks y'all. Y'all know who you are. **

**A/N 3: Don't forget to check out my other stories.**


End file.
